


Impromptu Vacation

by aussie1



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussie1/pseuds/aussie1
Summary: First kiss, long time coming





	1. Chapter 1

Adam Levine walked slowly from the voice stage shoulder down and head low. Blake saw him coming and began making his typical remark. Hey Rockstar, did you lose?!! Adam kept walking not even acting as if he heard him.  
Blake saw that Adam seemed upset so he broke away from his contestants and walked quickly to catch up with Adam.  
Hey man, Adam kept moving head to the side, no words spoken. They got to Adam's trailer and he unlocked the door. He turned briefly, Blake I not now man ok.. I just need a bit! Blake grabbed the door from his hand, hey Adam look let's talk it's all a game man you know that. Blake, Adam screamed!  
Blake Shelton stunned that Adam had raised his voice to him quietly walked in and locked the door behind them. Adam threw himself face down on the couch.  
Hey bud, look, Blake if you're going to be here, please just.. be quiet.  
Blake shook his head and said ok.  
Adam began to calm slowly down and after a few minutes spoke. Blake I just, man I dont understand what's going on! Blake who was sitting quietly watching Adam breathe in and out, placed his hand on his back. Hey Adam, like I said it's a game. You throw your all into every contestant and you are the most helpful person I know and have literally given the coat off your back for people man. But Blake they dont care.. I mean i know she was a half and half mistake the way i dealt with her situation. But let's face it the other guy was going home she had potential Blake!! Blake sat shaking his head. Now man I just lost my entire team! Those kids they, they counted on me.. I..  
Adam!! Blake raised his voice look bud, America votes the way they vote ok. Theres nothing we can do.  
Adam's body language showed he was hurting and defeated even more so.  
Blake rubbed Adam's back slowly. The outside noise began to die down until he only occasionally heard voices outside. Hey Ads, Adam's breathing was shallow and deep. Blake realized that Adam had fallen asleep while he was rubbing his back. Blake sat quietly listening to him breath. Blake felt his phone buzzing against his leg, taking it out he saw a message from Gwen. Hey sweetie! Congratulations on the win tonigjt!! Cant wait to see you tomorrow NYC is just as insane as always! Blake read the message slowly then replied with "Hey babe, cant wait to see you either. Working on something now, will talk later". Gwen reached for her ringing phone, and replied with a smiling emoji.  
Blake's attention returned to Adam the defeated rockstar. He laid back on the couch and saw a blanket and pulled it over his legs and shoulders and over Adam's body. He sat quietly looking over his phone and saw an ad for a vacation in Sullivans island SC. Huh he had never been to that beach, so he googled and saw it was near Charleston SC. That seems fun he thought. He looked at a lot of activities to do in the area as well. Huh I bet Gwen would love this! Adam sniffled in his sleep, pulling his attention back to the rockstar. He looked and saw a beautiful little 2 bedroom cottage for rent for a month, and its was just across form a gorgeous view of the ocean and Harbor.  
An idea began to form in Blake's mind. Huh I wonder if rockstar wants to take a vacation for a few weeks. Cut loose from the world and just enjoy some relaxation on the beach.  
Blake checked on the date the home was available for rent. Huh it was available starting this weekend. He pulled his calendar up on his cell and looked he literally had nothing whatsoever going on for 2 months other than here and there pop ups he could move around. A month at the beach, might just be what Adam needs, but him as well. With all the stress of the voice, touring writing traveling. He did need some time to just decompress.  
He saw Adam's phone on the table and grabbed it up. He pulled his calendar and saw that Adam had nothing going on or written down other than a few what appeared to be minor things as well.  
Adam mumbled in his sleep and Blake began to slowly rub his back again.  
Adam opened 1 eye up and saw Blake starting at his phone in the dark room. Blake? Hey Rockstar, are you feeling better now? Yea, I sorry Blake! I didnt mean to act like a kid and then fall asleep on you. Hey, Adam it's ok man. I understand your frustration. I love to win and hate to lose too you know that!  
Adam nodded his head and began to roll over and sit up.  
Blake sat quietly and waited for Adam to speak.  
Adam, sat up yawning. What time is it. Blake saw it was 1150pm.  
Wow it's almost midnight Blake. I'm sorry about this, you totally didnt have to stay here and babysit me!  
Hey man your 1 of my best friends of course I did, we have to be there for 1 another ok!  
Adam threw his arms around Blake's chest and nodded, thanks Blake!  
Blake patted Adam's back, his phone buzzing in his pocket again. Hey sorry Adam, that's probably Gwen again. I out her off earlier but she anxious to tell me about tonight in NY.  
Adam peeled himself off Blake and stood up. Hey it's cool Blake. Let's just, go ok. Its late!  
Blake nodded an pocketed his phone. I'll call her in a few.  
They walked out locking Adam's trailer door and heading out with security to thier cars.  
Blake waited until Adam got in his car, and then closed the door, Adam rolled his window down.  
So Rockstar, I was thinking, what about let's you and I take a break for a bit?  
Adam looked up at Blake, What kind of break?  
Well I was thinkin we could take a vacation.  
Vacation?  
Yea, I was thinkin that would be nice, ya know?  
Adam sat thinking. I dont know man, can I let you know tomorrow?  
Blake shook his head, yea man. Just let me know. If so I found a cool house in Sullivans island, it's in SC. It's small and is on the water and across from the beach. Blake opened his phone showing Adam the property and information.  
Adam scrolled through and glanced up at Blake.  
Yea man, that looks nice. But what about Gwen?  
Blake looked closely at Adam, that I hadn't given much thought to actually. Well work it out. Let me know your plans and well go front here ok?  
Blake leaned in the window and hugged Adam's shoulders. Ok. Look man take it easy ok. Give yourself some time and it will all be fine.  
Blake walked to his truck and hopped in. He waved security good night and left.  
Next chapter soon. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Blake called Gwen when he hopped in the cab of his truck. She answered on the 1st ring. Hey! Hey so tell me all about the show Blake said!   
Gwen gave a quick laugh and began to give the details from the start to the end of the show.   
Blake listened intently to everything she was saying. When she finished they talked until Blake arrived home.   
You make it home? Yea, just got here.   
Well tell me how was the win tonight? Blake laughed and began to tell he rof his night. He began to tell her about Adam leaving out that he had, had a bad experience with the fans and losing again.   
Gwen ever perceptive ask, How did Adam take it?   
Blake sat for a moment and then answered, well he was upset, you know Adam he'll bounce back.   
They sat in silence for a few seconds.   
Look Gwen, I'm thinking of taking a vacation to the SC coast, Adam he needs a break from everything.   
Gwen drew a breath in, and sighed. Huh.. so your just going to take off and leave me here Blake? Gwen it's not like that, ok. It's just he, well he needs someone right now..   
Gwen was silent on the other line.  
Finally, Blake, I, we had discussed going with the boys to different activities and Disneyworld, and to the ranch to just relax.   
Blake who had not forgotten this, nodded as if she could see him on the other side of the line.   
Gwen, i was thinking of renting this cute place for a month. So well just vacation too.   
Ugh huh, and what about Adam? Blake, you know I love him, but I feel like when hes around that.. I dont know your more involved with him and I dont know what I'm trying to say just that well maybe you dont want to spend your time with me, and it all becomes about him?..  
Gwen, babe you know that's not true, we've been together now for a while, we spend as much time as we can with one another, but sometimes I just, well Adam also needs me as well, hes my best friend Gwen, and right now with his breakup, and losing again he needs a break.   
Gwen quietly sat listening.   
Blake, I think that's fine just go and well look at the date and me and the boys will come down for a week, I mean your right on 1 thing Adam does need you and I know you guys are best friends, and hes like a kid and the boys love him so fine.   
Well make it work. Ok?   
Blake laughed and agreed. Hey I'm about to hit the shower, then the bed. Let's talk when we get up in the morning ok?   
Love you Blake, you too Blake agreed.  
Adam got home to his empty home and walked in turning the lights on. Bones and Sphynx coming to meet him!   
Hey guys! Sphynx jumped on the golden retrievers back. Adam smiled and picked her up petting her fur.   
Well at least you 2 love me!   
Adam quietly carried Sphynx through the house Bones on his heels.   
Guys let's have something to eat. Adam opened some food for them then fixed himself a snack.   
He headed upstairs to take a shower. As he was getting in his thoughts turned to Blake's proposition of a quick vacation at the beach. He hopped in. As he showered he made his decision to call Blake tomorrow and see what he had found out and when they were leaving. Adam walked out of the shower and hopped in his bed, he turned on the cooking network and blindly watched his TV until he fell asleep, dreaming of the ocean, gorgeous sunsets and beautiful early morning settings!   
Next chapter soon. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Adam woke the next morning to his cell going off he had slept well and felt rested, actually better than he thought he would.  
Hello? Rockstar! You still in tha bed?  
Blake? Yes, idiot!  
Adam glared at his cell, what do you want Blake?  
I'm outside, and I'm coming in I just got here.  
Adam threw the covers off and grabbed his robe, let yourself in.  
Ok. Blake went through the front door with his key.  
Mornin! Adam said Mmmp.  
Adam its 930am!  
Blake we dont have jobs at the moment man, were on vacation, and its 930!  
Eeh details Adam details!  
Adam glared at him, whatever, look I will fix you Breakfast if you want me to.  
Adam perked up slightly. Well ok. Blake smirked at him and started unloading the bags he had brought with him from the store.  
Alright I've got pancake mix, blueberries, bananas kiwi, and eggs! Adam's eyes got big at the pancake mix.  
Ok Blake!  
Blake smiled at Adam for a second laughing so I'm guessing your happy now? Adam shrugged his shoulders, maybe?!  
Blake began to mix the pancakes and buttermilk and blueberries up. Adam watched quietly, want me to help?  
Blake nodded, cut the fruits up and slice some butter. He and Adam worked side by side, fixing there breakfast.  
When there food was complete Blake put it all on the plates and they sat down to talk and eat.  
So what do you have in mind cowboy?  
Well I was thinkin, we could head to this house for a while, Adam nodded at Blake.  
Blake pulled the address up on his laptop and showed him all the information. Wow that is nice. I kinda already love it.  
Blake beamed at him. Yea me to Rockstar!  
So when are you thinking about going?  
Blake looked at him and smiled and said is today to early?  
Adam looked ta Blake for a second and watched his face.  
Today?  
Yea, I mean neither of us have anything going on, were both just hanging out. Why dont we go on out.  
What are you thinking of driving there? No! Gonna get Jeff to guys us to Charleston SC this evenin.  
Huh, Adam ate a few more bites of his pancakes soaking them in syrup.  
Well Blake I guess we can, I mean since Anna and I broke it off and all, I've got nothing else going on really.  
Blake nodded moving the subject away from that area.  
Ok so are we good?  
Yea. Blake hit book on the app, and Adam put the dishes in the sink. You leaving to head out and pack? No I'm ready now. Adam stunned said oh well let me go get some stuff together.  
Blake laughed and said yea dont forget your 100 pairs of shoes, pants, makeup!  
Shut it cowboy! You think I'm this pretty without.. all your baggage Blake cut him off! Ok! Seriously I'll clean up here. Nah dont bother man Rose comes today and it will be spotless.  
Blake nodded and headed to play with Bones and Sphynx. You want to take these 2? Adam nodded ya. Ok.  
Adam went upstairs to get his things ready to go on this much needed impromptu vacation!

Blake was playing with Sphynx when Adam came back down. Huh, you know shes not a fan of a lot of people. Always, wondered why she likes you! Adam leaned over Blake's shoulder and petted sphynx hairless body. Blake laughed and said probably because I'm smarter than you and dont call her Sphynx!   
Adam shoved Blake forward Sphynx jumped on his shoulder attempting to curl up.   
Adam drug his 2 suitcases and 2 duffels to the door, let me get Sphynx and Bones ready to roll and I will be ready.   
Blake headed to the bathroom.   
Adam was at the door when he came back.   
Blake grabbed a suitcase duffel and Sphynx. Adam grabbed Bones and the other luggage and headed out the door.   
Blake helped Adam get the pets settled. Sphynx curled on the back seat of the truck and Adam and bones hopped in.   
Alright we ready? Adam nodded hell yes Blake, your right man I totally need a break! Beach here we come!   
Blake hit the road and they headed to the airport.   
They arrived 45 minutes later. Jeff meet them at the airport landing.   
Hey Blake!! Jeff man how are you?   
Blake grabbed Jeff's shoulder and hugged him. Good to see ya! They chatted for a second then Adam walked up. Hey man!   
Adam Levine! Good to see ya again! Adam nodded and said you too man!   
They began boarding the plane and Blake went to grab Spyhnx Adam grabbed Bones and they were ready. Jeff laughed at Blake! Hey man what's up with this? Blake laughed his deep Santa laugh! This is Adam's poor cat! Hell man what happened to the things hair?   
Adam went to Sphynx and attempted to get her out of Blake's arms, Sphynx popped his hands with her paws. Blake laughed even louder.   
Great yet another female that has her claws in you Blake!   
They all started laughing. Anyway Jeff, Adam said shes actually a Sphynx shes hairless. That's they way shes born. Shes got some huge feet man!  
Huh! That's interesting! Never see one of those before.   
They chatted for a bit. So you guys are heading to SC? Yea, man we need some sun, and sand. They loaded and put there seat belts on. Jeff and Blae kept there bantering up, Adam saw why Blake had hired his as a pilot!   
They arrived with no issues in Charleston at the airport at 430pm.  
Adam and Blake waited until the SUV was delivered and then got their bags out and loaded up. Hey Blake you got Sphynx? Blake smirked and showed Adam the bulge in his shirt. Adam frowned, is that Sphynx?   
Blake nodded yes she crawled down on our descent. Best she stay in my shirt till we get in the SUV anyhow. Adam agreed an bones ran to use the small patch of sand and grass. Man its warm!  
Blake laughed yes it sure is, but I'm sure it will be cool this evening.  
How far is the rental?   
Blake said its showing 40 minutes from here.   
They thanks Jeff again. So Blake we never talked about when Gwen was coming? Adam whirled around. What? I didnt know Gwen was coming here?   
Blake stood looking between the 2.   
Jeff I'm not sure I think in a week. I'll let ya know, if that's all right buddy? Hell ya Blake I'll see ya soon! Blake hugged him and they hopped in the SUV.   
Blake, I thought this was just going to be me and you here? I mean I dont want to interfere with your time with Gwen!!   
You should have told me!   
Blake stopped Adam's rant. Look Adam she bringing the boys for a week. I dont know exactly when, last we spoke yesterday she said next week ok. Adam looked at Blake with an odd look.   
Blake saw the look but didnt say anything waiting for Adam to speak.   
Hey look Rockstar, everything is fine ok. Adam looked out the window watching the people walk by their SUV. Ok Blake I just dont want to be in the way! Ok?   
Adam nodded ok. Blake sat in the unusual silence. He turned the radio on and immediately Maroon 5 was singing This Love.   
Adam turned smiling at him. That's on the radio? Ya Blake laughed. Figures we would hear your mouth as soon as we turn the radio on! Adam smiled, better than yours Honey Bee!!  
They drove towards the house in Sullivans Island. They checked the area out as they drove. Nice places man. Yea check it out Adam showed Blake his phone when they made it to the red light. Let's eat at this place tonight! Blake agreed seeing the good items listed. They made it to the real estate company and hopped out.   
Blake held the door for Adam walking in behind him. The lady smiled. May I help you?   
Hi Laura, Blake said. She blushed hi!   
Adam rolled his eyes. Were here to get the keys to a property and checkin Adam said.   
Blake smirked at Adam, and put his arm around his shoulder. Laura smiled at them. Sure what's your names?   
It's under Shelton. She said oh Blake? Yes he smiled a big smile. I love your music Mr. Shelton! Thank ya! And of course she said I love you too Adam!!   
Laura handed him his paperwork and both of them keys. Then the address.   
So if you guys need anything, let me know!   
They both signed an autograph for her and went back out to head ot the house.   
They drove along through the area passing tennis courts restaurants a fire department and then some older homes. They passed Fort Sumter and then pulled into the driveway. Wow Blake this is nice! Yea, I thought it was a cute place! They jumped out Bones coming with them and let themselves into the home. Wow, I love the water view!!   
Adam and Blake headed up the stairs to check out the bedrooms. Wow that view is spectacular! Look at the huge boats and ships!   
They stood quietly staring out at the waves and water. Very gorgeous! You want this room? Adam nodded yes I'll take this one. Sphynx poked his dead out of Blake's shirt and crawled onto his neck, whacking Adam with a paw. Adam laughed at Blake. Looks like you have yet another female admirer.   
Blake smiled and laughed at him. Whatever, Blue and I are heading to my room! Blue, Adam said?   
Yea, I'm renaming Sphynx! I hate that name!! Adam made a grab for Sphynx, give me my cat!   
Sphynx stood on Blkes neck and hissed at Adam.   
Hey Adam snapped! Wtf!   
Blake laughed and continued out the door to his room, Adam hot on his heels. How the heck have you stolen my cat from me! And is that a freaking hot tub in here!!   
Blake that's so not fair! Blake looked past the door frame and saw the tub. Heck ya it is! Nice!!   
And we have a pool and the ocean!   
Adam scowled, and raised an eyebrow at Blake, fine you can have the hot tub but I will be using it too!   
They walked around the rest of the house and then headed out to get their bags and stuff out.   
So look its 6, want to head to the store or dinner?   
Let's head out for some food! Then we can get some groceries on the way backa and then take a walk on the beach. That's a plan.   
Adam grabbed the keys, they made sure both the pets were taken care of and headed out to the restaurant.   
They walked into the Obsidiant Daughter and were seated immediately in the back.   
They ordered thier food and some drinks. They sat and caught up on thier lives and bands.   
Laughing and cutting up about their activities in the past they looked at their watches and 2 hours had past. Hey let's head to the grocery store. Yea sounds good!   
They left a nice tip and headed to the local supermarket.   
When they got everything they needed for a month, they came back to the house put the items away and grabbed Bones and headed to the beach, Blue laying on Blake's pillow. They walked past the Military Fort museum. Wow Blake I want to do this!   
Yea tomorrow let's do the USS Yorktown and the Submarines! Yea Adam agreed then I want to go downtown they have a really cool Market. Blake agreen then they decided on a few other places they both wanted to check out. Man there is a lot of history here.   
He and Blake talked on about Pirates and wars. Man could you imagine living here during Blackbeard!   
Blake nodded did you know that Blackbeard actually used to set his beard on fire with candle wax so scare off other pirates! What Adam said? They made it to the beach and walked under the moonlight talking about pirates and ghosts. Charleston has so much crazy history and just coolness!   
They walked slowly allowing Bones to sniff. Adam and Blake were silent as they walked back up the beach. Man its gorgeous and so nice. They passed a couple as they were walking. Evening! Blake smiled and they passed one another.   
Adam shivered as they walked back to the house. Blake threw his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. Let's go in and get in the hot tub! Want to? Yea let's do that!   
They walked slowly back Blake keeping his arm around Adam the entire way. They arrived back to the house, Blake unlocked the door and they went in. Hot tub now? Adam nodded they both went upstairs, and used the bathroom then changed into their swimsuits  
Adam knocked on Blake's door and Blake yelled come on in Adam!   
As Adam walked in, Blake was talking to Gwen. Yea ok well let's talk about that tomorrow sweetie. It sure is Blake said. They talked to them another few seconds and then hung up.   
Adam was sitting on Blake's bed beside Blue AKA Sphynx playing on his phone, hey man you read to hop in the hot tub? Adam agreed. Yea sounds good man.   
Adam hopped up and Blake saw the tub was ready. Blake stepping in first then Adam. Whoo it is warm!   
Yea true it sure is, but it was cold outside this evening!   
They sat chatting for an hour letting the bubbles massage them. Blake leaned his head back. Adam watched him close his eyes. Comfortable? Mmm Blake said. Adam watched Blake thinking he now understood why the women were all over him now a days.   
Blake was so silent, Adam thought he had gone to sleep. Adam jumped when Blake said so tomorrow the Yorktown?   
Yea let's do that and then the ghost tour tomorrow evening!! Blake smiled at him ok, I love some ghost stories!  
They both got out and drained the hot tub, lets get some of those bubbles that smell good like lavender! Blake laughed what? Yea there relaxing Adam said.   
Blake handed Adam a towel and they walked out of the bathroom. Want to watch a movie or you going to bed? Adam nodded to the TV. Yea what ya got on there?   
They both plopped on the bed and turned the TV on. HBO was showing the new Marvel movie!   
Blake saw Adam was shivering, you cold? Shrugging Adam nodded. Blake pulled the quilt back and they covered up. Blake hit the lights and they watched the movie until both had fallen asleep. The first of what could be forever?  
Next chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Adam woke to a wall laying on him! Adam blinked 1 eye then both open he turned his head and saw that Blake in his sleep had rolled over and was now laying on top of him. Adam laid still for a moment, and started to shove Blake off and over, but realized he felt warm, and cozy. He thought to himself as he laid quietly in the semi darkness, that for the first time in a long time he felt secure and he knew Blake loved him. Hell if he had to tell the truth he liked the feel of Blake laying there with him.. Not sure what that says about me Adam thought.  
After his harsh break up With Anna he had not attempted to 1. Find someone else, 2. be close with anyone, 3. Happy. He realized that with Blake those things didnt matter that he didnt need to pretend to be someone that he wasnt or act as if he loved someone. And he knew he loved Blake afterall the last few years Adam and Blake had become very good friends. Adam was content where he was he moved his head to see that ugh ok maybe he had moved all the way across the kind size bed to Blake's side and ok MAYBE his head was on Blake's pillow so what! He had probably in his sleep rolled over here.. Ok Blake is probably going to get annoyed that I fell asleep in here last night and now I'm on his side of the bed and... Blake moved his legs and rolled to the side. Adam was cold so fast he moved to get back to where he has been. What! What was he doing. Blake was going to kill him! He must have made a sound because Blake opened his eyes and saw that Adam was now trying to inch under him. Adam, buddy what are you doing? Adam tried to pretend he was asleep, Blake put a hand on his arm. Adam? Blake's voice was still sleep impaired. Hey buddy, everything ok?  
Adam knew he couldn't pretend with Blake.  
Yea, I was cold! Blake laughed and pulled the covers around Adams shoulders and pulled him closer. Hey it's ok Blake said I know your always cold!  
Blake rubbed his back and Adam smiled like a cat that had gotten not a bite of cream but all the cream!  
What times it? Ugh Blake moved his arm to get his cell phone and the screen light up showing 836am. It seems a bit dark out this mornin. Mmph Adam agreed with him, he snuggled back under Blake's arm. Ugh Rocktstar? Not now Blake I'm warm and comfy and were on vacation! Blake Santa laughed at him. Whatever Rockstar. But ya know this ain't doin nothing for the image of a hardcore rocker! Adam opened 1 eye and lifted an eyebrow. Pillow shush. No one has to know! Blake looked at Adam closely and nodded. Hmm.  
Adam closed his eyes and Blake laid still himself. Blake laid quietly holding his sleeping best friend. Well great. Guessing hes not going to want ta move anytime soon!  
Blake thought back to Adam breaking up with Anne, losing the voice again, the fans treating him badly, his ADHD, and other things going on with him. Adam truly needs a break a good long vacation will do him good.  
Blake closed his eyes and drifted in and out of sleep for a while.  
When he woke again it was 953. Adam was awake and staring at him. Mornin, morning!  
So can we get up now Rockstar?  
Yea! Were going to the USS Yorktown and tonight's Ghost tours. I'm starving!  
Blake smiled at the little rockers immediate energy. He was already resisting from under Blake's grasp. Blake let him wiggle out and watched him head to his room. Hey Ads? Adam stopped on his way out. Yea Blake? Wanna go get breakfast or make it here? Ehh let's go to Starbucks I saw one last night just down the road. Ok see ya in a few.  
Adam left and Balke laid quietly for a moment realizing that he felt the immediate loss of Adam, whether he admitted it or not it felt good to hold someone. He loved Gwen and her kids of course especially her youngest but sometimes he felt they were already a family and he didnt really fit into the mix. Gwen was clingy and he loved her but she was so different than him that he would sometimes forget she was his.. Blake sat quietly thinking about that. There were so many differences between him and her and his momma wasnt a big fan of her either. Gwen was pushy and truth be told he wasnt a huge fan of all her friends and some of the drama they created. Sometimes he thought he would be better off alone. He envies Adam at times for being single.  
Blake got up hearing the shower running in Adam's bathroom and headed to his. He relieved himself and then started the shower. He unpacked his toiletries and shampoo. He hopped in with his Irish spring soap, he thought about the first time Adam sat on his lap and him commenting that he smelled good, not like a cowboy but like spicy. Blake smiled. Funny the things you remember.  
He got out 15 minutes later shaved his entire face and neck, and put on his jeans and a white tee shirt and light blue patterned shirt and threw on some cologne. Brushed his teeth and headed downstairs. Blake saw Sphynx/Blue on the couch curled upa nd went over to scratch her alien looking head. She woke and stood up so Blake picked her up and carried her to the kitchen and got her some food. Bones was coming down the stairs with Adam when he looked up. He saw Blake and ran over to him. Hey I'm going to take Bones out and then im ready. Blake nodded and picked up a few things he would need. Adma meet him 15 minutes later and they headed to the SUV. Your driving. Yea Adam said. I'm the better driver anyway! Blake laughed ok Rockstar!  
Gos shows were 17 minutes to the USS Yorktown and hmmm oh 7 to Starbucks! That's sounds good let's go there then to the ship!  
They headed to Starbucks for breakfast and drinks. They sat in the corner in the back both looking up activities to do int he area. Oh Blake look a prison ghost tour, oh and look at this a cemetery ghost tour! Blake smiled at Adam and his energy!  
Ads did you take your medicine today? Adam smirked yes Blake! Blake nodded knowing it took a little while for it to kick in but making sure, he knew how Adam was if he didn't take it. His headaches had caused the voice to have to stop filming 2 over then last few years.  
They finished and headed to the USS YORKTOWN. they arrived and paid the fee to park. Do you want to start on the ship or the submarines? Let's do the Ship. They walked across the long pier and boarded the ship. Adam was like a kid he immediately headed to the airplane climbing the stairs to the 1952 bomber. Wow Blake check it out! Blake was reading the information on the sign. Yea says it was used as a bomber. Adam sat in the cockpit. Blake snapped a pic of Adam playing with the controls. Pretty coo!  
They walked on and checked out the other numerous planes and read the articles of what they were used for. They headed to tour 3 and 4 and checked out all the weapons and the videos. They walked side by side through the entire tour. Blake, I'm starving it was well after 1 when they finished the Yorktown. Hmm I saw a cafeteria upstairs. Has BBQ let's go see if it's any good. Adam agreed and they headed to the food.  
They both ordered chips, bbq, slaw, and dipping dots with drinks. They ate talking about all they had seen. Man this has been so cool! Blake inclined his head. Yea! It really has. Want to do the USS Destroyer Lafferty next? Yep. They finished and walked to the Destroyer and then the submarine.  
When they were complete they headed to the Vietnam experience. Blake and Adam sat watching the movie in the theater thinking and trying to understand all that the soldiers had experienced, it was a lot..  
Wow we really need to thank our military teams Blake! Yea Adam your right. People dont relaize how much they truly do not just for the US but for each and every citizen. Blake and Adam chatted in the gift store and picked up a few things as souvenirs.  
It was 443 when they walked out. Wow it's almost 5 Blake! Crazy!  
Let's head home and walk Bones and then head downtown for dinner and the walking tour tonight?   
They headed back to he house. Adam and Blake took Bones out and headed out for a walk around the road to the beachfront. They stopped checking out the Military Fort since they couldn't see it well yesterday they got to check it out a bit better today. We need to do this too! Yea let's do it on a rainy day. Sounds good. Since it's so close and all.  
They returned to the house and Blake and Adam changed clothes and hopped in their showers again.  
They both got dressed an headed to the SuV. Adam drove and Balke pulled GPS. They crossed the bridge to downtown and arrived at the parking garage. Where ya wanna eat Ads? Wherever is fine with me, let's just walk until we find a place sounds good? Yep! They headed to meeting street and saw lots of restaurants and shops. Seafood? Yea let's try this one. They walked in and the lady nodded at them. Hey guys! How are ya? Blake immediately began talking to the lady with her southern accent Adam smiled at him. Well this was right up Blake's alley!  
They were sat in the far back for privacy. They ordered 4 orders of crab legs, seafood casserole, shrimp and salad. Dang Blake this is good food! It sure is! Love this casserole! They ate until Adam's phone beeped oh Blake we have to be at the tour in 30 minutes. Its showing a 9 minute walk from here.  
Ok Blake agreed. They finished and both went to the bathroom then left the lady a nice tip and headed to the tour.  
They got to the walking tour just in time. Evening guys! There tour guide was a young guy. So you guys booked this for just you 2. Ready to get started? I'm Evan. Blake, Adam. Yea I love you guys The Voice show. And Adam, I grew up listening to your music! They all chatted for a while. Then Evan began his tour. He told them about the pirates and horses and the ghost legends and then some history. They walked for over an hour and a half. Blake really enjoyed the history. Adam could tell he was a huge fan. So Evan are you a history major? Yes! He and Blake chatted about it on the way back to where they had started. I and a rising senior here at the college. Good for you buddy Blake said patting his shoulder. Blake saw a small group of people waiting where they had been well looks like your next tour is ready. Thanks again man. Blake pulled his wallet out and gave Evan a very nice tip. Oh how do we get on of those carriages? Evan still shocked at the tip text a friend and found them one. It will be here in just a few minutes thanks again guys!!  
Adam and Blake walked to the bench and sat. A carriage Blake? Yea man my feet are hurtin! And I wanna check out some more history and the town.  
Adam smiled at Blake ok cowboy!  
There carriage arrived and Carter their guide came and assisted them up. So Evan sent me a message that you guys are wanting a ride around the city? Yes Blake agreed. Ok well lets get started. They both sat down in the 2 person carriage and headed out. Carter introduced himself and began talking. Blake got comfortable and threw his arm around Adam's shoulders and a quilt over their legs.   
They listened intently to Carters information some they had just heard and even more history for Blake to learn.  
Carter would ya drop us off at the garage near market? Yes I can do that. Thanks man! Blake sat back and they all sat quietly watching the view of the old homes and roads and fountains pass by.  
They arrived at the garage and Carter helped them down and Adam pulled his wallet out tipping Carter nicely.  
Thanks do much, we appreciate it! Carter smiled and thanked them again!  
They got in the SUV an headed back to the rental house.  
Blake, hmm? Want to walk this evening? Yea Adam sounds good. Adam smiled Ok.  
They arrived back at the house and Blake and Adam got Bones and headed to the beach. They walked and walked. Man Adam said I'm tired. Yea me to Blake said. Hey we have the new bubbles wanna try them out? Yea! They poured the scented bubbles in the tub and they both went to change and hop in. They both sat quietly thinking, letting the massage jets do their work.  
They got out sometime later and Blake patted the bed, Movie? Adam weighed the idea. Yea ok!  
He slid under the covers and they turned on an old Rocky film. Both of them asleep within 45 minutes!

Adam woke up cold the next morning in the same place he went to sleep. Blake on his side lightly snoring. Adam got up went to the bathroom and came back and pulled the covers up to his chin it was only 709am. Nah not getting up, cold he thought. He saw Blake was still asleep and slid slowly towards him. He moved slower when he got close to his body. Blake didnt seem to mind yesterday maybe he would be 2/2? Blake was faced the other way on his side. Adam slid until he was on Blake's pillow and then laid there quietly trying to go back to sleep. Blake who was still lightly snoring rolled towards Adam and pulled him closer snuffiling his neck. Adam smiled to himself victory! He closed his eyes warm and content an awaited dreamland.   
Blake woke next to a brown head on his pillow. Smirking at Adam's head he saw that Adam had during the night rolled back over to Blake's side to get warm. He lightly shook his head. Only Adam could sleep with someone and not give a damn as long as the person would snuggle with him and warm him up!.   
Blake sighed and closed his eyes. Well might as well go back to sleep because if he got up Adam would wake up too.   
He laid quietly until he fell asleep. When Blake woke again Sphynx was purring in his ear and kneading his back with her paws.   
Adam was still dead to the world almost under Blake's body.   
Blakes bladder was full and he knew he had to get up. He tried inching away from Adam but that was a no go. So he finally just sat up and got off the bed. Adam snuggled into the warm spot and Blake put the covers over him. When Blake was done he flushed the toliet and came back in the room. Blake! Blake jumped not having realized Adam was awake. Gees Ads what? I'm cold Blake! Blake smirked at him and Sphynx curled together under the blankets. Ugh huh. Well maybe you should jump in the bathtub! Adam frowned at him. Blake!! Ok ok! Blake walked around to the other side of the bed and scooted Adam over sphynx moved and hopped on Blake's chest. Adam pulled the covers over all 3 of them. Adam you do realize this is becoming a bad habit for you, right? Adam shrugged whatever, I'm good with my masculinity! Blake shook his head smiling ok then! Blake turned on the TV and they watched for a few minutes until Blake decided on breakfast. Let's stay in for a bit today? Adam nodded an ok. What you want for breakfast?   
French toast, eggs, bacon and sausage oh with bananas oh and strawberry!! Oh Blake and fresh orange juice!! Oh and coffee.   
Blake laughed his deep Santa laugh. What am I your chef??   
Whatever man! Ok ok I'm going to the kitchen. Adam smiled and smirked ok, I will give up the body heat, but ONLY for food!   
Blake noticed Adam had been changing the last couple of days better at being social and smiling more than last week.   
Blake worked in the kitchen on breakfast and heard Adam let Bones in the fenced back yard. Damn Blake I thought the south was always HOT! Blake laughed. No its March so it still gets cold down this way. Its nothing to have snow and ice and 100 degrees a week later. Adam shook his head. Sheesh it's like 45 out!! I was thinking about swimming but hell it's cold!   
Well how about we eat then take a walk on the beach? Then maybe head to that museum downtown that Carter showed us yesterday? K.   
They ate then, got there showers and headed to the beach for a morning stroll. Bones ran ahead and checked out the other dogs running on the beach. Adam and Blake looked for shells and other cool treasures. They walked a few miles and headed back to the house. Ok let's head downtown.   
They went to the Patriots museum and checked out the old dungeon and watched the show listening to the history.   
Then they walked in and out of the shops and had lunch. When the day was over they kept the routine up they had first made hot tub, then movies in Blake's room, promptly falling asleep together.   
The week passed too quickly.   
Blake and Adam had just crawled in the bed, ont he 5th night when Blake's phone rang.   
Blake saw it was Gwen. Hello? Hey Blakey!   
Hey Gwen, Blake replied. So Blake me and the boys are going to head down on Sunday is that still ok? Jeff is still flying us out right, or do we need to arrange that end? Adam watched Blake's face to see what was being discussed between the 2 of them.   
Hey yea I need to message Jeff in a few and let him know. That sounds like a plan. Yep, were having a good time. Has been really relaxing.   
Blake out of the corner of his eye saw Adam flip the bed covers back and pick Sphynx up and head to the door. Gwen can you hang on just a sec? Blake put the phone on Mute. Hey Adam, where you going, were just starting the movie?   
Adam shrugged, I think I'll sleep in my room tonight ok? Blake sat staring at Adam. Yea ok man that's cool. I'll see you in the morning and well got to the Plantation. Adam nodded and walked out. Blake watched him go, not understanding the let down look on his face. Sheesh they've spent every single day together everything has been completely fine until now.. Very odd. Blake realized he was still on the phone with Gwen. Hey! Sorry I.. ugh was talking to Adam.   
Gwen sat quietly on the line. Is everything alright Blake? Yep. Adam's just acting off tonight.   
Gwen and Blake made plans for Sunday and he told her he would reach out to Jeff and send her a message as soon as he knew Jesffs plans etc. Ok well love you Blake! Mmph you too Gwen. Talk and See you guys soon!   
Balke laid quietly turning the TV off, and thinking about Gwen coming. He was not really thrilled truth be told.. He liked the vacation he and Adam were having, and the time they were spending alone together. They never got to spend time like this alone. They were always touring, running around, people all over the place on the voice set. Oh well Gwen would only be here 5 days. Then it would just be the 2 of them again. Blake felt bad about the way he just thought about this scenario but huh.. oh well. It was odd not having Adam there to talk to. Not to mention he felt off after having the little rockstar in the bed with him. He was always so cold. Blake hoped he was warm enough in the other room, maybe he needed to take him a blanket?   
Adam got into his cold bed for the 1st time. The room was nice but it lacked someone to curl up with and keep him warm. Adam sighed it was going to be a long night. He needed a blanket so he pushed the covers off and went to the closet. Damnit not 1 blanket.. Ugh tomorrow he would got it a store and get himself a few. Afterall, Gwen would be here and Blake will have her to sleep with and curl up with and keep warm.. Not a skinny rocker that couldn't keep body heat.  
Adam looked around and finally just got back in the bed, he would be ok. He was tired.   
Just as Adam was closing his eyes he heard his door crack open.   
Adam, you still up?  
Blake?   
Hey I figured you were cold, I mean I know how your are and all, so i brought you a blanket since you wanted to sleep in here.   
Adam looked dup from his covers that were up to his chin. Adam shrugged under the covers, thanks Blake.   
Hey Adam what's wrong we've been havi g such a great time together? Blake sat down on the edge of his bed.   
Nothing Blake. Look I'm going to bed ok. And I'm cold! So yea just im going to sleep ok.   
Blake sat for another moment and spread the quilt out over Adam on top fo the others. Just as Blake was getting up, Adam said, you want to stay?   
Blake thought for a few seconds, when Adam thought he was getting up to walk out the door, Blake got up and walked ot the other side of the bed, lifted the covers and laid down. Okay?   
Adam nodded and began his inching towards Blake. Come over here Rocker. Let's go to sleep we have a huge plantation to see tomorrow! Adam smiled a small smile and noticed how his head fit right under Blake's chin, and how his body just fit into Blake's. He snuggled closer until he was happy. Yea sounds good Adam replied.   
Blake saw how his mood seem to get better. Huh he thought yep Adam just needs contact. Maybe I need to find him a date? I'll get him a date this week! Well head out tonight.  
Thanks for reading!   
Next chapter soon!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning both the guys woke up at almost the same time. To the plantation and train Adam said. Blake laughed at him. How do you wake up like this sometimes with so much energy and others no energy! Adam shook his head. I dont know, just do. So eloquent! Blake moved to sit up but Adam shoved him back down. No Blake I'm ready to go but not ready to get up just yet, and since your my blanket and pillow well you cant get up until I do! Blake laid back his brow creased, watching Adam lay quietly holding on to him. Blake shivered, hey Cowboy, you ok? Blake nodded at him. Yep. Not sure why but Blake held Adam a bit closer. Adam looked up at him. You sure your ok? Nodding at Adam he said yep an loosened his hold. Sorry didnt mean to squeeze the life out of ya. Adam just laid quietly looking at Blake's huge blue eyes. What's wrong rockstar? Adam? Adam shook his head. Sorry Blake! Blake looked at him funny but nodded. A moment later Adam ask, Hey Blake, hmm, Have you ever kissed a guy before? Blake raised 1 eyebrow his dimples coming out when he smiled at Adam. Oh yea go around all the time, you, Luke, Trace, Tim, Carson! Adam smirked no I mean a real kiss, ya know. Blake laughed ugh no just that 1 time with you, for the Voice outtakes! Laughingly Blake shoved Adam up and off him. I gotta get a shower Rockstar! I'm goin to ma room. Adam laid on the bed Sphynx following Blake out. Oh and Blues coming with me! Blake got to his room his hands shaking. Gees was Adam serious just now? Adam got up and went to the shower, not even sure what he had been thinking about asking Blake if he had ever kissed a guy it totally just popped out of his mouth! Oh well. Whatever Blake wasnt fased by it at all.  
Blake slowly hopped in his walk in shower. He turned the water on and stood silently. Did he want to kiss Adam? Hell he had never really given it much thought. I mean as a joke sure! Not as something serious, right??  
Blake thought man I'm cracking up!  
He rushed through his shower, shaved and headed downstairs to start breakfast and coffee. He saw Bones in the back yard running after the ball and Adam throwing it for him. They definitely belonged together that's for sure they both had tons of energy!  
Blake started the bacon, and eggs and the omelets with Adam's favorite fruits and some coffee as well as some sausage for himself.  
About 30 minutes later it was all done and Adam walked in. Wow Blake did you cook? Ya thought we could eat here then head out to the plantation? Adam nodded and headed to the sink to wash the drool off his hands. He turned and saw Sphynx laying beside Blake's chair. Man what's with my stupid cat!!  
Laughing Blake bent down and patted her head. Shes not stupid she just has good taste in men!!   
Adam shook his head and sat across from Blake. So to the plantation gardens and train, then well eat. Yea then maybe let's come back this evening and hang out on the beach. Ok sounds like a plan.  
They finished up breakfast and Blake walked outside with Bones 1 more time. He sent a message to Gwen that Jeff would see her at 130pm and he would see them about 530 or so Sunday night. She immediately sent a message of thanks back.  
Blake sat looking at his phone not real happy about his decision. But oh well hes sure hes just tired!  
He and Adam loaded up 20 minutes later and headed to the plantation train and plants. They spent the rest of the day there even eating at a great restaurant that served excellent food and even better chocolate pecan pie! They both had 2 slices each. Even Adam Mr. Health nut was impressed!  
They left about 6pm and headed back to the house. Hey so to the beach? Yea let's take an evening walk!  
They went down with their beach chairs tonight as well to just sit. They left all their things in a pile and took off down the beach. They came back about 835 and plopped in the chairs. Whoo man! That was a walk right! They sat watching the sun go down Adam and Blake both snapping pics of the gorgeous sunset and even a selfie with it in the background with them. Let's post that. Well break Twitter!! Hell ya Blake said.  
They both sent thier pics to the internet and then sat quietly back down. After a while Adam moved to get up. Let's go in Blake. Yea sure. They headed in. Hot tub? They meet up and got in turning it on with he chamomile and Lavender scented bath and quietly discussed the day. Man that train was COOL Blake. Laughing Blake agreed. His dimples sticking out!  
When they moved to the bed that night Adam looked at Blake forlornly.. Hey man maybe I need to go to a hotel Blake. Blake shook his head. What the hell are you talking about man?  
Well we only have 2 bedrooms and ya know theres going to be 6 people here! Blake hadn't really given that a hell of a lot of thought. Well the kids can sleep in the living room, on the couches and that's when it hit Blake that Adam was going to have to move out of his bed. Adam knew right when Blake realized it too.  
Blake looked at him his lips pressed together. Look Adam, Gwen is going to expect to sleep in here ya know. I mean we've been together for almost a year.. Adam nodded I think I'm going to, well I'll just get a hotel. You all can enjoy the house and I'm not in the way. Adam moved to get up and Blake jerked his arm back down. No Adam! Absolutely not. This is our vacation as well! Adam shook his head no shes going to be here almost a week Blake this will make things easy I will rent a car stay at a local place and we can all get together and chill for dinner etc.  
Blake got mad. No Adam! Why Blake, what's it to you? Your going to be wrapped up with Gwen and her 3 kids anyway man. We can do something next week when there all gone home ok? Blake looked at Adam funny, Adam can I ask you something, Adam tried to jerk his arm away but Blake held on. What Blake! Adam are you jealous of Gwen and her kids? Of the time I'm going to spend with them and not you? Adam looked furiously at Blake! Look at me Adam! Adam looked at the wall the bed, the TV and finally the floor. Adam, Blake let go of his arm and pulled him on the bed and backward to his open arms. Adam please dont do this ok? Your my best friend in the world and we get along great. But I am dating Gwen, Adam began to struggle then. Adam, please look I know you love Gwen you guys were friends well before I came into the picture. Please just tell me what's wrong. Adam shrugged and looked out the window. I dont know Blake she just, I mean, I love Gwen ok! But since you guys got together, and when shes around she doesn't treat me like before. She treats me like I'm a kid or like I dont belong. Look I dont know it's just that she takes you away from me and does it on purpose man I know you dont see it but even James saw it a few weeks ago when we were all at the party together. He made a comment that it's like shes jealous and wont let me even speak to you. I try to talk but she treat me like a kid, or like I'm not there or not berating me but like I dont matter.. Blake inhaled sharply. Adam, why have you not mentioned these things to me before? Shaking his head Adam didnt answer. I dont know Blake its not even a big deal man. Look when she comes tomorrow i think i would just feel better staying somewhere else. I can check out Charleston while you her and the kids do your thing, ok? Blake shook his head and nodded if that's how you feel I guess Adam but I really wish you would stay this is our house for the next 3 weeks buddy I dont want to run you off because of a woman! Adam smiled at that. Blake pulled him closer. Look let's just talk some more tomorrow. Blake pulled the covers back and laid them over them. Come on let's get in the bed it's been a busy day and were both real tired. Adam snuggled back to Blake and closed his eyes. They woke the same way as always, a little late at almost 10am. Gees Blake said and pulled his phone over seeing a missed call from Gwen and 2 text he read about them leaving for the airport etc. Blake put his phone down and saw Adam was still sound asleep. He must have needed the rest. Blake thought again about last night and what all Adam had said. Hmm was it true, did Gwen mistreat Adam when he wasnt looking and not include him in stuff and treat him like a kid... Man I must really be oblivious. Hell if James had seen it maybe he truly had missed something. Now today he has to possibly let Adam go for the next week.. Blake is not a fan of that. But at the same time he owed it to Gwen to be her boyfriend. But he owed it to Adam to fix this mess between them as well. Blake noticed Adam was waking up and tightly pulled him over. Adam Mmph in his sleep and opened his eyes. Morning! Mornin Ads! What times it Blake picked his phone up and saw that almost 40 minutes has passed while he was thinking! Sheesh It's almost 11. Adam nodded and Blake realized he was thinking about having to leave and Gwen. He could tell because Adam became rigid. Adam why dont we just keep you in your room and the 3 boys downstairs? Adam shook his head. Nah I've already made my mind up. When we go to the airport I'm going to grab a rental and then just stay for the 5 days ok. That way me Bones and Sphynx can chill. We can still do stuff but I just feel better this way. Balke could tell Adam had made his mind up. Blake nodded an ok. Adam got up and headed towards his room and hopped in the shower. Blake did the same and then headed out. They decided to do breakfast out this morning instead of cooking. The place was clean so they should be good. Adam packed his stuff and bones and Sphynx. Hey Blake I'm going to go ahead and head to the hotel and get us checked in ok. Also, I found an Enterprise 10 minutes from here in Mt Pleasant. Blake just stood there in the kitchen. Now Adam? Yea I mean no point in waiting until the end of the day to do all this change ok. I wont even go to the airport that way you guys can just hang out and enjoy the next 5 day. Adam damnit I dont want you to do this! Blake yelled at him. Adam and bones with Sphynx down his shirt headed out. Hey that's my cat man!! I dont want her getting out with the boys here Blake, ok? Blake just nodded. He was pissed and Adam had hurt him he felt bad but then he also felt he was right. Blake would be fine. They went to the Enterprise and Adam got a nice sports car and Balke laughed. Figures you didn't want a truck Rockstar! Come on well get you checked into the hotel. They followed one another to the hotel and the valet took both vehicles for them, Adam took his luggage, and bones and Blake took luggage and Blue Blake and Adam walked into Adam's suite. This is nice Rockstar I love the fountain outside!. Adam walked over huh yea its nice. So look Blake I was thinking I'll see you guys tomorrow sometime ok? No Adam! Absolutely not! You will have dinner with us tonight here downtown. You can walk to one of these fancy places. There going to be hungry when they get here at 6. I want you to come! Please! Adam stood still and finally conceded, fine Blake but I'm telling you it's a bad idea, Gwen is not the same with me when your around man.. Blake frowned. They hung out there at the hotel until 515 and Blake left to pick up Gwen. Adam took Bones out and they went for an hour walk about 615 his phone rang. Hello? Hey Rockstar! Were on our way to you. Adam tried to sound cheerful Ok sure man sounds good! Well have the valet park us ok and meet you at your hotel. Hotel Gwen said? I thought we were all staying at a house? Blake cut her off sorry I havent had a chance to tell Gwen you decided to give up your room for the boys yet. Adam sat silent on the other line. Adam? Hello? Hey I'm still here look I'll see you guys in a few minutes and ended the call. Ugh Bones!! Why! I loved Gwen before but now she doent like me. I'm a threat. And I know why.. I know I, well I like Blake more than I should and ya know what Bones he has no clue and does NOT feel the same way! Adam threw his key across the room. Whatever. It's not even serious. Bones let's just get ready! Adam put on a nice pair of dark jeans and a dark green sweater with some nice boots. He looked good in the mirror. He added some cologne and spiked his dark hair with gel. He left to go downstairs about 5 minutes later. Just as he walked in Gwen and the boys were walking in, with Blake carrying her youngest child in his arms. Adam's heart melted.. yes he couldn't give Blake that and he knew him and Miranda had, had a fallen out about kids years ago, and that's what he wanted.. Yea Adam was screwed. Adam moved towards them and caught Blake's eye. Hey Rockstar! Adam walked over to Gwen and hugged her loosely. Hey Gwen how was the flight? It was good she smiled and thanked him. He spoke to the oldest 2 and then the baby. Hey apollo. Gwen stood staring at Adam in his green sweater yea Adam was hot and she knew knew he was interested in Blake. Well she was glad he was staying at the hotel! They all chatted for a few minutes and then Adam told them he had found a great restaurant after speaking to the staff just down the street. Okay Blake said and they all headed out. They arrived and were seated quickly. They all ordered there food and began to chat. Kingston the oldest loved Adam and they talked for a while, while Blake entertained the youngest and chatted with Gwen. There food arrived quickly and they ate and chatted back and forth easily, but Blake began to notice that Adam was correct Hell Blake was sorry he had not seen it earlier.. Gwen did treat Adam differently, there was some tense silence between them. Now Blake needed to correct it. How that was the question.. They lef the restaurant for a walk when they were done. They arrived back at Adam's hotel about 3 hours later. Well guys Adam said I'm going to head upstairs I have an awesome hot tub I'm going to use! Gwen smiled and clung to Blake's side and said how much fun that would be. Blake offered to walk Adam up. Nah I'm good Cowboy but thanks! Adam started to walk away but Blake walked with him. Hey Adam are you sure your going to be ok? Yep! Bones and are going to watch a movie and chill. Blake nodded his head. Ok man. If you need anything my cells on! Ok look go have fun with your family Blake. Adam turned and walked away and Blake realized that Gwen and the kids as well as the hotel was watching him.. Ok guys he pasted a fake smile on his face let's get to the house it's about 20 minutes from here. Well take a walk on the beach! Gwen clung to his hand and they headed out. Blake turned around and caught a glimpse of Adam getting on the elevator and he waved at him. He realized he was going to miss Adam tonight. He was so used to seeing him, and having him there with him all the time. He never got tired of the guy.. They arrived at the house and the boys got ready to head to the beach. They walked out and Gwen and he chatted about the cool weather and the beautiful view. I was surprised Adam isnt here with us, but the house is small. I get that he would feel slightly out of place with us here. Blake looked at her face and saw she was just appeared to be being kind. Hmm Balke replied. They all headed back to the house a few minutes later. Blake and Gwen got the boys settled in Adam's room and the living room. Kingston took the downstairs and the other 2 took Adam's bedroom. They unpacked their things and Blake and Gwen went to his room. Gwen began to unpack her things and get ready for a bath. Oh Blake do you have a hot tub? Yea. Wow that's awesome we need to get in that! Blake looked over at it and said hmm maybe aother time. Truth is I'm slap give out. Me and Adam walked probably 5-6 miles today at the gardens. And I imagine event the Rockstar is already in bed! Gwen nodded. Ok well im going to head to the shower and then I'll be in. Ok. Blake got his Pjs on and walked to the bed. He pulled the covers back and sat down. He picked his cell up and saw there were no messages from Adam. He typed a quick one out. Blake: Hey just checkin in. Adam: just got out of the hot tub heading to bed to watch some TV. Blake: oh ok.. You wanna meet in the mornin at the boardwalk downtown and take the boys to see the prison? Adam: nah. Think I'm going to just walk man. Thanks! Blake: Adam you said you were going to do everythin with us! Blake: Adam I know your stil awake!! Blake: Dont make me come to that hotel, to make sure your ok! Adam: Blake I'm watching a movie on HBO man take it easy and enjoy your night! Well talk tomorrow morning! Good night Blake sat looking at the text from Adam for a minute and finally sent one saying Night. Blake put his phone on the charger and laid down turning the bedside lamp off. He rolled to his side hearing Gwen humming in the shower he began to doze off. When he woke up the next morning Gwen was asleep in the middle of the bed. Blake laid staring at her head. Blake wondered how Adam had slept if he was warm enough. I'll bet Blue and Bones slept on him and he had the heat Jacked up to 10! Blake smiled to himself. He had no thoughts to pull Gwen over and snuggle this morning. He got up and headed to the bathroom closing the door and locking it behind him. He went to the shower and flipped it on hot. He hopped in and then decided to take a bath instead of shower. He changed the system around and sprawled in the tub. When he was submerged he laid his head back and relaxed. He sat quietly listening to silence. A little while later he hopped out and walked into his room and pulled some Jean's and a tee shirt out with a pink plaid shirt. He went out and checked on the boys and saw the 1 upstairs were still asleep and the one downstairs was out. Blake looked around. the kitchen, wondering what Adam was doing if he was still asleep or if he and Bones were out walking. He pulled his cell out. Mornin! You up yet? Adam: yep heading out with Bones to get some breakfast at a local pastry bistro. Blake: ok. Just checking in, making sure no models attacked ya last night or anythin! Blake's phone rang. Blake saw it was Adam and smiled pulling it out. You think models are going to break into my room and attack me? Blake laughed loudly forgetting about his houseguests. Hell man you never know. You are the sexiest man of the year! Blake that's in the past! Adam doenst mean that your looks have changed at all! Adam stayed silent for a second digesting this bit of information. Whatever Blake! So what are you going to do today? Adam looked at the menu and said I dont know yet Blake, probably just check out some art galleries and old museums and take a walk. How about you guys? Well not sure no ones up yet. Oh Adam replied. Must have been a long night. Balke laughed yes we came home went to the beach and then I went to bed not sure what time the boys or Gwen did. Adam was shocked to hear that. Huh. Well look Blake guess I will go, I'm going to order some coffee and a pecan sticky camel bread. Gees your making my stomach growl! Laughing at him Adam said maybe we can get together for dinner. You guys have a great day and hung up. Blake was still standing and staring at his cell when Gwen appeared. Morning she said and came around the bar and placed a kiss on his lips. Blake held her for a moment then said I'm going to start breakfast what do you feel like? She smiled big at him. Huh maybe some fruit and coffee? Pancakes waffles omelets? Gwen shook her head pancakes will be fine. Blake began cooking breakfast. How's Adam this morning? Blake turned to look at her. Hes getting breakfast and going to some art galleries today. She nodded her head. Oh that's nice. Hes not going to join us today? For dinner he thinks. Good I'll let Kingston know. Maybe we could grill I saw one last night when we were walking up from the beach. Blake nodded in approval. Sure. They began to eat and the boys filtered in and ate. They decided to spend the day on the beach since the weather was nice. The water was cool but not terrible. About lunch time the decided on a local place and drove over to it. They came home and got in the heated pool then hung out. Adam sent a message that he would come over and bring food to grill with him. Blake agreed and Adam took a list. Adam arrived about 530 and brought in bags with steak and hotdogs with potatoes and onions and peppers. Blake fired the grill up while Adam and Gwen cut the onions peppers mushrooms for the steaks and Adam sliced the potatoes for homemade French fries. Adam pulled the snow crab legs out of the bag and threw them in the huge pots and got some of the salted butter on the low heat. Gwen watched him and Blake yell back and forth about the directions. 2 hours later all the food was ready and all 6 of them sat down for dinner. Man these crab legs are awesome Adam! Man they sure are guy at the store told me how to cook em just right! This filet mignon is superb as well! Mmhm! When they were done Adam Blake and Gwen all cleaned up the kitchen then pulled the game drawer down. Monopoly!! They all counted out the money and the pieces and cards. Looks like everythin is here Blake said. Yall ready to lose it all! The boys thought this was hilarious! Blake and Adam on one side and Gwen and Kingston on the other of the table they all began to play. Almost 2 hours later Blake owned the majority of the real estate. Kingston was bankrupt Gwen had about 500 left and Adam was shoving Blake's arm. Man your totally cheating! Whatever dont be a spoil sport Adam it's just a game! Where I rule of course. Gwen laughed loudly. Blakey come on now give us all a loan so we can move forward! Blake laughed this is a game I cant help you! They all shoved Blake! Fine I call it Blake wins this time. Adam dropped his head on Blakes shoulder. We will gave a rematch cowboy! He looked up to see Gwen looking at him and Adam with a frown. Adam moved his head off Blake's shoulder and stood up. Ok guys well I'm going to get out of here and get back to the hotel and walk Bones. Blake stood up too. I'll walk you out Adam. He and Adam strode out the front door. Hey Ads? Hmm? I was thinkin tomorrow want to take the boys to the park and the cannons? Ugh yea that's cool Blake. Ok Blake agreed. Let's do it! Then we can do dinner there too! Yea. Ok just run it by Gwen, ok! Adam got in his car and Blake shut his door for him. Be careful Rockstar! You know some of the areas near downtown arent the best. Oh yea will do! Cya tomorrow. Yea see ya Blake! Blake walked back in and the game was put away. Kingston was watching TV. Night man. Kingston said night Blake, thanks for the game! He went upstairs and the other boys were already asleep. Gwen was in the shower when he came in and Blake changed into his pjs. Blake was thinking. To himself, Dumb Adam what's his problem! This is their vacation.. hes acting like hanging out with him is not on his top priority.. Maybe something was really wrong. Blake wasnt sure where that thought came from. Blake waited until be heard the shower stop and then laid down. He heard Gwen come in and slip into bed she rolled over and touched his shoulder. Blake? Hmm? Is everything ok? Yea just give out! She nodded against his back. Ok well if I can help just let me know. Blake nodded and stated int he same position. Blake? Yes? Are we ok Blake, your acting distant and like your somewhere else today and well your making me nervous.. Blake thought for a moment. Gwen the truth is, I'm not sure I feel the same about you anymore. I.. Well I dont know ok? Just a lot going on with me and he said and shrugged his shoulders, great now he thought I'm turning into Adam!! Look Gwen I'm tried it was a long day and well let's talk in the morning. Gwen had sat up in the bed. Blake is there someone else? What? No Gwen! You know I'd never do that to ya!! Come on! Ok Blake, Gwen could tell he was telling the truth. Ok. I just truth is I just dont know.. Gwen began crying. This is it isnt it Blake? Blake looked at the tears streaming down her face. Gwen I'm not ready for this and I know your not ok? Let's just sleep and get up refreshed in the morning.. Gwen nodded ok Blake. They both laid back down facing the opposite direction. Gwen spoke first. Blake is, is it Adam? Blake stiffened his back, Adam! What? Gwen I am not Gay! Blake sat up, then threw his legs out of the bed. Blake! I didnt mean anything ugly ok! Gwen why, why? We've had a cheating discussion before. I did not cheat on Miranda with you, I'm not cheating on you with anyone else ok! I was young when I married Kayenette, and I fell for Ran, but we were divorced before anything happened! And I sure as hell wouldn't cheat on you with a man!! Blake had finally lost his temper. Look I'm going to go out. I will be back in a little while. Blake no please I didnt mean, look Gwen I think it's best for us to just part ways ok? I mean this obviously is never going to work you always think I'm cheating on you, and now you think it's with Adam Levine?!?.. Gwen could tell that she had played her cards and lost the game and Blake. Look Blake im sorry.. I didnt mean it to end like this ok. Blake calming down nodded ok. Look I love the 3 boys Gwen. And Apollo is going to get hurt but it's best if we just cut ties and then maybe he can come and hang out with me? Maybe at the ranch and even just visit in LA. But you and I are just well were not working and yea.. Gwen dropped her head. Blake I'm.. I'm upset but I think your right.. Let's talk in the morning. Blake had put on his Jean's and boots look I will see you guys tomorrow morning Blake where are you going to sleep, wait just we can share the bed ok. I'm going to take a walk or a drive I'll be back tomorrow. Gwen nodded. Blake picked his wallet phone and keys up and headed out. All the kids were asleep and he was very glad he didnt have to explain that he and Gwen had had an argument and were breaking up. Blake got int he SUV. He called Adam as it was ringing he saw it was fairly early only 10pm. Adam didnt answer so he hung up not leaving a voicemail. He drove towards Adam's hotel and downtown thinking about what Gwen had ask him. The truth was he really didnt know how he felt about Adam. He knew he wasnt gay and he knew he would always be great friends with him. Gwen on the other hand was his girlfriend and had been for a year now but he just didnt see it working out for them. They were 2 different people living in 2 separate worlds. Hell Blake wasnt raised to spend more than 40 on a pair of shoes not 700 on 1 pair that you use 2 a year.. His momma couldn't even afford new stuff for him a lot of them time yard sales had been his friend growing up. He was not used to buying kids 300 dollar shoes and clothes and they didnt even take care of it. He was out of his league with Gwen and had really begun to feel it lately. He was so sorry it had happened here and with them just getting here. Blake was embarrassed more than anything. He loved Gwen but not as a lover and not as a wife. Hell they had only slept together a handful of times in a year, they were always touring, traveling and working. Blake arrived at Adam's hotel and the valet service parked his SUV for him and he walked in. He got to Adam's rooms and knocked. He didnt hear anything so he took his card out and unlocked the door. It was dark and the TV was off. Bones came over to him and sniffed and sat down. He saw Adam was on the king size bed in the middle and curled around a pillow. Blake as much was going on with him smiled and began to take his Jean's and shirt off. He peeled back the covers on the side of the bed and laid down without moving the mattress a lot. He laid back on the 1 pillow that wasnt under Adam's head and he wasnt clinging to. Blake had just begun to relax when Adam mumbled in his sleep. Blake listened closely. Then he did it again. Blake? Blake had no idea the little rocker even knew he was there. Blake answered yes Ads? Adam laid still then. Blake? I'm here! Adam sat up so quick the bed shook. Blake? Yes! What the hell man? Blake looked at Adam's face his shock evident! Hey. Sorry about barging in I tried to call but you didnt answer me man. Why, why are you here? What's wrong? Blake laughed at Adam's constant chatter. Nothing's wrong Adam, and I'm here because Gwen and I had an argument. Oh Adam said.. He sat quietly. And we broke up. What! Adam exclaimed! No way! Adam sat looking at Blake's face. Are you ok? Blake nodded yes. I just well truth is it's been coming for a while.. Adam looked at him with his huge slanted eyes. Wow Blake I'm just shocked. I mean I didnt realize you guys were unhappy.. Blake nodded at him.. well theres a lot of fish in the sea man. Adam head nodded. I really just want to sleep for a bit Ads. Adam nodded his head quietly. Adam got up and went to the bathroom, then so did Blake and they both hopped in. Hey wanna hop in the hot tub? Blake looked at Adam for a second funny, then said ya know what yea. They ran it full and flipped on the bubble maker system. Hey you got the bubbles? Adam hopped out and grabbed them out of the shower. Yea they poured them in and slid into the tub. Man Adam thanks for being a good friend and just not asking a 1000 questions buddy! Adam looked at Blake's face and then nodded sure Blake. They stayed there until they became prunes. They hopped out and then headed to the bed. Same sides? Adam nodded happily. Yep, you know I didnt sleep good glad your back Blake! Blake did his Santa laugh and Adam slid his way over to Blake. Blake pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him, and they fell fast asleep. Adam warm and Blake happy, not giving his breakup a 2nd thought. Last chapter soon! Thanks for reading. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen woke up to a quiet house. She looked at the empty spot on the bed. She laid thinking about last night and Blake and their fight. All she wanted was to fix their problems. Not to create more. She shook her head. Tears coming to her eyes. What was wrong with her! She knew she should have stayed quiet, instead she had to push Blake to leaving and breaking up with her. Truth be told she thought as she calmed down, she knew in her heart that she and Blake were no more than friends. She knew Blake loved and adored the boys. She knew he loved and wanted them in his life, but she also knew they loved him. She quietly tried to make some decisions. Hard ones none the less. After a while she made a decision to tell Blake she and the boys would go home tomorrow it was 1 day early but that was for the best. Blake and Adam could continue with their vacation. That was another thing she thought, maybe she had went a bit far with the Adam comments.. She knew Blake wasn't gay and she knew he loved her in his own way. Adam was a good person and tried to be wonderful and fun with her and her kids, but truth be told she knew she was jealous of him and Blake and it caused her to be ugly to him at times.. Well she would apologize to Blake today when he came home. She looked over at the clock and saw it was 930am. Getting up she went to the bathtub. Blake woke and disentangled Adam's starfish self from him. He laughed to himself. He went to the shower and washed off. He picked up one of Adam's towels and used it to dry himself. He put back on the clothes he had grabbed last night and went back out to the bedroom. He saw Adam had moved to the pillow and was still asleep. He smiled at Adam's sleeping form, and grabbed his keys and opened the door quietly and slipped out. He had business with Gwen and he needed to deal with it. Then he and Adam could hang out. Blake headed to his SUV. When Blake got to the rental house he saw the boys outside. Hey Blake! Blake smiled easily at the kids they were great, but he knew there was NO way he was going to be able to stay with Gwen just for that, he just knew that. Gwen heard the boys yelling for Blake. She tensed and waited for him to come in. After a few minutes he slid in the double doors. Morning Gwen. Hey Blake. They both stood staring at one another for a few seconds. Then they both began to speak at the same time. Blake, Gwen. Blake told Gwen to go ahead. Blake, look I'm so sorry for last night! What I said was not exactly what I meant and i need you to know that. I didnt mean to be ugly. Gwen, no Blake let me finish, the truth is, is that I am jealous of Adam. I'm jealous of your relationship and closeness with him. You guys have always been closer, and on each others level than we were and I was jealous and I still am.. I just when I said those things I was angry and being spiteful. Blake stood looking at her. He nodded, I shouldn't have left but the truth is I needed to think. Adam is a good man. He does and says dumb things and I Love Him dearly but he is a man. Gwen nodded at Blake. Blake I feel that maybe we need to take some time away. Blake nodded once. Gwen me too. Truth be told, I love your boys! But I think you and I were better as friends and I'm so sorry. Blake dropped his head. Gwen I love you as a friend but nothing more.. Gwen had tears in her eyes but she also agreed. So look she said were going to leave. No Blake said. Look the boys are loving the beach Please stay Gwen! I will stay at the hotel with Adam until you guys go! Let this be my gift to you and the boys! We will all still hang out but I will sleep there ok? Gwen thought for a moment and nodded ok Blake, thank you! Let's tell the boys together ok? Blake took Gwen's shoulder and hugged her tight. Thanks for being so wonderful Gwen! Gwen went to the bathroom to fix her makeup and then came back down and they called the 3 kids out of the pool. Hey guys Blake and I want to talk to you for a few moments. The 3 boys sat with them on the couch. Blake and Gwen began by explaining they were great friends that had developed an even greater friendship, however they were only going to be friends and they needed the boys to understand this. They talked to them for a while and told them that Blake would be at the hotel at night but with them during the day for the rest fo the vacation. And they would work something's out when they got back to LA. Maybe Blake could come and hang out and they could go out all of them together. They all decided to spend the day at the pool and grill out. Blake sent Adam a message to let him know everything going on. Hey man sorry to hear that Adam shot back. Look I'm going to an art show and will be going out afterward. I'll see you tonight, you gonna stay with me? Blake shot back a message that yes as long as it was fine if not he would get a room too. Just let me know man. Blake, Gwen and the boys had a great day grilling and playing in the pool. When bedtime came he hugged Gwen and the boys and helped her get them settled down, then headed downtown with Adam, Bones And Blue/Sphynx! Blake arrived at the hotel and had the valet park his SUV. He headed up to Adam's room with his overnight bag. He knocked and Adam opened the door. Hey man! Hey! Adam grabbed Blake's neck and pulled him into a huge hug. How are you? Blake laughed at Adam's enthusiasm I'm good, were good. Adam nodded to Blake. Blake and Adam sat on the bed and Blake told Adam how things were and that he had been correct about Gwen and he being jealous. Adma dropped his head. Hey! Blake said that's not why we broke up ok? Adam looked at him in disbelief. No? Absolutely not Adam. She and I were and are currently just better as friends and that's it! Adam hugged Blake in an attempt to make him feel better. They sat that way for a while. Look Blake everything will be fine ok. Well find you someone else! Blake laughed and said but why, I already have you! Adam's face turned bright red and he laughed a nervous laugh. Blake laughed and said nah I know ya got models lined up in LA. It's a Damn good thing Charleston doenst have any or I wouldn't have a place to stay tonight!! Adam playfully slapped Blake's chest whatever Blake you know your my 1 and only! Adam stood abruptly and said so Hot tub? Blake laughed and said hell ya. They stayed in the tub for quite sometime and the continued ther new habit of a movie before bed. Blake woke the next morning, with a sprawled rocker across his body. Blake smiled and nuzzled Adam's neck like he always does on the voice. He could smell the lavender and chaomille on Adam's skin from last night in the hot tub. He inhaled the calming scent mixed with Adam. Blake had the strangest urge to lick him. Adam began to shrug his shoulder at Blake's whiskers tickling his skin. Blake smiled and rubbed harder. Adam opened his eyes and smacked Blake on the chest. Blake ugh!! Are you slobbering on me? Blake laughed and pushed Adam over on his back. Hey, Adam yelled! Blake sat up pinning Adams legs and holding his arms down. EEk Blake, what are you doing! Blake rubbed his morning beard down Adam's chest. Adam started laughing. Cowboy! Stop that! Stop what?? Adam pushed at Blake with his legs. Really Cowboy! Blake was laughing so hard he could barely breath. What Rockstar cant handle me tickling you? Adam started laughing he wrapped his legs around Blake's waist and tried to flip him over but Blake held him steady. What you doin Ads, are you trying to flip me, you gonna use all that yoga knowledge ta do it? Adam smacked Blake's chest. Blake I you gotta let me up! Blake looked down at him, and stared at him with a funny look on his face. Why i gotta let ya up? Blake? Hmmm? Can, I mean I, well.. will you just 1 time kiss me? Blake looked at him really funny then. What, kiss ya? Adam nodded his head up and down. Blake leaned down and kissed Adam's forehead and he closed his eyes No Blake, like I mean a kiss. A kiss? I just kissed ya rockstar! Blake started to move off of Adam, but Adam grabbed him and said NO! I mean a kiss like, like this. Adam grabbed the cowboys dark curls and pulled him down to his face. He looked into Blake's eyes. Please Blake just this once? Blake raised his brow. Adam slowly pulled Blake down and put his lips on Blakes bottom lip and pulled it into his mouth. He slowly sucked it in and touched his tongue to Blake's top lip. He pulled back slightly, Blake? Blake opened his eyes and could see Adam was looking at him with wide eyes. Blake split his lips and Adam took over. Adam closed his eyes and began to really kiss Blake. He could feel when Blake gave in and began to participate, his upper body laid on Adam's chest and just gave out. Adam moaned into the kiss loudly. Adam brought his hands up to rub Blake's back slowly. His fingernails cutting into Blake's back. Adam took Blake's tongue into his mouth and sucked. Blake moaned then. He began to pant into Blake's mouth when Blake did the same to him. Blake moved his lips to Adam's neck and licked his skin then bit hard. Oh god Blake! Blake smiled then moved his mouth back up to silence Adam. He took control of the kiss and pushed his tongue harder into Adam's mouth. Blake felt Adam pushing his hips up against him. Adam's bare chest was rubbing Blake's tee shirt. Adam was definitely into this. Blake sat back on his legs looking at the little rocker. Adam? Adam opened his eyes. Blake took a breath and pulled his shirt over his head. He laid down next to Adam and he crawled on the top of his chest. Adam I, dont know where this is going but I, well, we can try it.. Adam nodded and laid down on Blake. He laid silently for a few minutes then felt Blake rub his bare back and pull him closer. Blake felt Adam against his leg. He moved his knee and pushed up and against him. Adam dropped his head on Blake's chest. Gees Blake dont tease. I've wanted you now for months and havent had sex in forever. Blake eyes got wide. What? Blake this isnt a game for me. I'm in love with you. Adam, Blake said.. Blake please let me finish. I just dont even know why I just man I..I love you.. I do and I dont know what's going on I'm not gay except for you.. I'm not even sure when it happened. Blake pushed Adam back over and Adam's eyes and face fell, he suddenly looked as if he would cry. Blake looked at him closely, he leaned down on Adam's side, and initiated the kiss this time and felt Adam sigh against his lips. He slowly placed his lips on Adam's. Blake pulled back and saw Adam's eyes were shut. He leaned up and kissed both of them and his forehead. Adam? Adam's eyes fluttered open, huh? Adam look at me. Adam did and Blake leaned down and kissed his mouth, gently pulling at his parted lips. Adam moaned and leaned up and Blake began his assualt on Adam's lips and tongue sucking so hard Adam moaned louder than before and Blake smiled into the kiss. Jesus Rockstar he said! All this for me? Adam leaned up again and pulled him down sukcing his tongue Blake moaned into it. Adam began pulling Blake closer. Adam yelled Blake's name, closer please Blake closer! God Adam Blake held Adam tightly and ran his hand down his body. Blake was not an idiot he felt Adam against his stomach and all that separated them was 2 pair of boxers. Blake ran his hand in Adam's shorts. Adam undulated his hips against Blake hard. Blake could tell it was NOT going to take much to make Adam cum. Blake pulled him tighter and slid his hand inside his boxers. Adam? Adam just rubbed harder against Blake. Hey Rockstar it's ok just let go ok. You need this! Blake felt Adam push harder against his stomach. Blake saw Adam was straining so he took a chance and pushed his hand against his penis Adam screamed and came so hard he saw stars. Blake was shocked, that was the best way to describe it. Jesus Adam! Adam lay there panting against Blake kissing him slowly. Blake felt Adam against him still hard even after he came, damm Blake thought. Blake felt Adam's hand trailing down Blake's chest. Blake stopped him, Adam. Blake please let me, Adam licked Blake's dimples on his face. Blake closed his eyes. Never having done this before and the truth he had never felt like this before either, he truly felt worshiped and loved. He threw his head back on the pillow when Adam moved down his neck to his chest and nipples licking and biting. His entire body was arching before he could stop himself. Adam smiled and already hard again pulled Blake harder against himself. Jesus Blake I'm going to cum again. Blake so caught up just grabbed Adam flipped him over and started to rotate his hips agaist Adam's. Adam's hand got stuck between them pressing into Blake's penis. Blake yelled and literally came so hard he saw stars and blacked out for a second. Adam kept pushing against Blake until his 2nd orgasm hit him. They both lay panting on the bed. Blake rubbing Adam's back softly. Adam funnily enough was the first to speak.  
Blake? Mmm, thank you, I love you so much! Blake opened his eyes and kissed Adam's nose shhhhh Blake said and kissed Adam's forehead then laid his head against him. Adam, I love you too too you idiot!! Blake and Adam stayed the morning in the bed, they decided to order breakfast. Hey Adam, Blake was holding Adam in his lap watching the tv. Ya know, I think I knew I loved you a long time ago Adam but I was so caught up in the Hetrosexual gay is bad, in my mind I had closed this opportunity with you off. Ya know I really did think you were hot in the first meeting! Adam turned his head to look in Blake's eyes, really? He nodded and kissed Adam's eyes and nose. Adam laid back on his chest. Blake I really have been in love with you for years but just in the last year I've started to really see it. I mean I was jealous of Gwen. When you started paying attention to her and spending time with her, she really did pull you away and that's when I started to notice I felt more for you than just friends. Look Blake I dont know how long or if this will even last, but I Love you ads more than friends as more than lovers, as forever.. Blake saw Adam was not playing or joking and was putting his heart out on the line. Adam, I love you too the same exact way! Adam kissed Blake on his lips and laid his hea don his chest. Blake joined Gwen and the boys the next day and they went to some tourist spots around Charleston. They went for ice cream and out to eat. And just had lots of fun. They went back to the house and Gwen and the boys pulled out a game and Blake played for 2 hours. Blake helped Gwen what the kids in the bed. They sat and had coffee for a while and talked. Blake hugged her and told her he would be there early to get them for the airport. Blake went out to his SUV and called Adam. Hey! Hey Ads wanna go for a walk tonight? Blake could tell Adam was smiling when he said yes! I'll see ya in 10 rockstar! K! Blake arrived and they took Bones and headed out. They walked slowly around the stores and the other attractions. As they were walking Blake took Adam's hand in his. Blake? Blake just smiled and held Adam's hand tighter. Love ya! They came back and hoped in their hot tub and talked until Blake was give out. Hey Rockstar I gotta get in the bed I gotta get up and take Gwen and the kids to the airport. Jeff will be here bout 10. Adam nodded. Ok. They turned the lights off and laid down Adam laying his head on Blake's broad chest. Blake kissed Adam's head, night Ads love ya. Adam smiled into Blake chest I love you too Blake and I'm so glad I can say it now, me too Ads. The nex day Blake got the kids and Gwen off and Adam moved back to the house They had a great 2 weeks and 3 days left and spent every moment together on their vacation doing everything they could. They flew back to LA for Adam to meet with his band for some sound work, then the flew to Oklahoma for the last month at the ranch. Time flew by and before the guys knew it 7 months had passed and they were more in love than ever. Blake had been out on a tour for the least 3 weeks and had ended it in NYC. While he was there he went in Cartiers and looked at the rings. He was nervous but he knew this is what he wanted. Blake spoke to the lady behind the desk. Hi, may I help you? Yes Blake said I would like ta see those 2 rings. 1 was platinum with a row of diamonds and the other was a white gold with a black band. Blake knew Adam wore an 8. He loved the platinum 1 right away he put it on his finger and then looked in the mirror. The lady smiled those are both gorgeous. Blake smiled. Hum I will take this one. She smiled and ask the size? I will have 1 in an 8 and 1 in an 11. She looked at him funnily but smiled. Anything engraved? Yes on the size 8 Rockstar and on the 11 Cowboy. She nodded and explained she would have them ready in 1 hour. Blake paid for them and left agreeing to be back in 1 hour. Blake was nervous as he walked downtown NYC. He truly prayed this went off without a hitch.. Blake went back and picked the rings up and headed to the waiting SUV to take him to the airport. Jeff shook his hand! Hey Blake! Hey man. You ready? Yea ready to roll! We heading to Oklahoma? Yea man! They arrived a bit later and Adam was there to pick Blake up. Hey Cowboy! Rockstar it sure is good ta see ya! They kissed there in the open field, Jeff smiling at them. Alright Blake I'll see yall next week. Ok man see ya soon! Blake and Adam arrived at the ranch a bit later. They walked outside to stretch Blake's long legs after the flight, then had dinner a recipe that Adam had been working on. Blake walked with Adam afterward to the pond with the rings burning a hole in his pocket. Adam? Blake stopped and sat in 1 the Adirondack chairs. Hey Blake you ok? Yea just thought we would watch the sun go down out here tonight. Adam sat down in Blake's lap. Blake watched as the beautiful sky turned oranges and pinks then purple and darker. Adam, he turned his head to face Blake. Yes? Adam ya know I love ya. Adam smiled up at him, yep he all but chirped at him. Adam I want you to spend forever with me here! I love ya and I want to marry ya! Blake pulled the rings out of his pocket and he opened the ring holder. Adam screeched at Blake omg Blake really!! Will ya marry me Adam? Adam threw his arms around Blake and held on tight. Blake kissed his head and neck then his lips as he pulled back. Omg Blake I love you too! Blake pulled the ring out and put it on Adam's finger. Love ya Ads! Adam saw the gorgeous diamonds shining in the falling sun light. Blake this is beautiful! Of course I will marry you. Well let the fall out from this, just fall Blake said. But Adam I want you, and you only in my life, your it for me! I love ya! Blake showed Adam the inscriptions on their rings and Adam laughed well I couldn't have chosen better myself! The boys married 6 months later, and there was no real fallout. The voice kept them on and they lost very few fans over time. There still very much in love today and as of this very minute are awaiting their 1st child a girl, from a surrogate! Thanks for reading! I've enjoyed writing this fic. It's been fun!


End file.
